


instagram

by minimemeyoongi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Instagram, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Light Angst, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Please read, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Social Media, Social Media AU, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, but the angst is just there for one second, famous yoongi, he's famous, i'm bad with angst, instagram au, it vanishes in the blink of an eye, just a rapper actually, not underground, what r these, what r those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: Min Yoongi is an idol, and Park Jimin is just one of his many, many fans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this entire work will be all about instagram, because after all it is a social media work, so no 'normal' chapters with dialogue,,,,, this is all mainly posting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K SO LIKE APPARENTLY THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY CHAPTERS I THINK THE EMOJIS WONT POST I DONT KNOW BUT HTERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE COMMENTS AFTER EVERY CAPTION AND THEY WONT POST SOMEONE HELP

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 401,283 likes  
**miniyoongi**  this is such a crappy selca of me, but you guys wanted one, and i'm sorry you guys have to see my gross face. forgive me, i took this in a rush after seeing so many comments.  
_View 78,319 comments_  
**moonstar.89**  @/suuuuphie bABe  
**mrjuminhanfan**  no not at all, yoongi oppa! you look great as always  
**jiminotapabo**  you look a m a z i n g yoongi! don't think about yourself that way  
8 HOURS AGO


	2. Chapter 2

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 309,882 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  LoOk HoW bEaUtIfUl He Is My LoVe My EvErYtHiNg PlEaSe NoTiCe Me @/miniyoongi  
_View 368 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  U might as well be a yoongi fan accoutn lmaOoo  
**nightmare.dressedlikea.daydream**  I KNOW HE LOOKS SO PERFECT  
**winchesters.not.losechesters**  Daaanmm my baby lookin fIne  
8 HOURS AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, all chapters will be like this. don't be intimidated by the chapter count, all the chapters literally just contain posts. //


	3. Chapter 3

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 102,368 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  just posting an old selca before i go. meeting my friends @/princess.kimseokjinnie and @/prince.namjoonie later :)  
 _View 89,018 comments_  
 **wakemeupinside**  I can't help how I just choked at how beautiful you are. Wow. Blessed.  
 **straaaaaawbeeeeerry**  You!!! Look!!! So!!! Handsome!!!!  
 **jiminotapabo**  adorable! hope you three have fun!!  
16 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
 **ireumeunjungkook**  @/princess.seokjinnie @/prince.namjoonie why didn't you guys invite me?  
 **miniyoongi**  @/we don't want you here  
 **sauceukeuchiha**  LMAo SAVAGE ANIMAL  
 **princess.seokjinnie** @/miniyoongi shUt Up @/ireumeunjungkook it was a hyung hangout, let us LIVE  
 **prince.namjoonie**  @/ireumeunjungkook ^ which roughly translates to 'we don't want you here'  
 **turonislyf**  SAVAGE ANIMAL PART TWO  
 **princess.seokjinnie**  @/prince.namjoon STOP  
 **ireumeunjungkook**  no! it's fine, i was just wondering. but anyway, have fun! @/princess.seokjinnie @/prince.namjoonie  
 **princess.seokjinnie**  we'll bring you something @/ireumeunjungkook 


	4. Chapter 4

**jiminotapabo**

  
❤️ 29,979 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  went to an aquarium today! it was so fun. the dolphins were so precious, i want my own dolphin, too

// edit : credits to @/yourhopeyourangel for the frog photo!!  
_View 564 comments_  
**choiluciel7**  PROTECT HIM AND GIVE THE POOR BABY A DOLPHIN AT THIS INSTANT  
**cassbutt**  I know for a fact that these are SELCAS so PLEASE SHOW US YOUR PRETTY FACE  
**dolphinlover97**  I know right!! Dolphins are so precious!  
14 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
 **yourhopeyourangel**  credits to me for the froggo photo   
 **jiminotapabo**  @/yourhopeyourangel aaaaaa i forgot! sorryyy   
 **yourhopeyourangel**  it's all good. i had fun with u today beeb!  
 **jiminotapabo**  @/yourhopeyourangel u too beeb!! next time again please :)  
 **ringaroundtheryanrosies**  Wwwowie what a nice place,,, but i bet the person taking the selcas has a much nicer face  
 **nonottoday**  @/ringaroundtheryanrosies first of all, I love your username HAHAHHHHHhA and second, same  
 **borkborkbrrr**  Yeah!! Face reveal pleaseeee   
 **bitccbetterhavemymoney**  ^^^^^^^^ show us ur pretty face!!  
 **oh.crap.its.me**  I wish you would post a selca that actually has your face in it,,,,,,, hhh  
 **turonislyf**  IIII HOPE YOU HAD FFUN


	5. Chapter 5

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 738,198 likes  
**miniyoongi**  photos from earlier. credits to @/prince.namjoonie for the photos, he didn't want to be in them. we watched a movie, it was great.  
_View 192,012 comments_  
**clothinglinesshoppe**  What a nice style! Mind if I find the brand to these clothes and sell them?  
**jiminotapabo**  cuties! i love both of your clothes, they look so good on you i'm jealous. i wonder what movie you guys watched? hope you didn't let yourself in the rain!  
**idontspeakmouse**  11/10 would definitely recommend  
5 HOURS AGO

 _Comments_  
**princess.seokjinnie**  wow i look great even in candids. @/prince.namjoonie you should've asked us to smile for the camera for my full beauty to show  
**prince.namjoonie**  @/princess.seokjinnie sorry hyung but you have to admit they're great photoS  
**miniyoongi**  go talk about jin hyung's beauty somewhere else gET OFF MY POst thANKs @/princess.seokjinnie @/prince.namjoonie  
**aconstantmess**  Again, need me friends like this  
**princess.seokjinnie**  can't handle the truth, yoongi? you're beautiful too anyway heartheart just a shorty  
**prince.namjoonie**  those hearts are supposed to be for me @/princess.seokjinnie  
**miniyoongi**  i regret not blocking both of you long ago  
**papamoo**  Love,,, this friendship , ,,  
**isthatadinosaur**  I love yall so Much  
**trophiesforlife**  Hey! Nice photo! Good angle! Would you check out mine? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend y'all didn't see the watermarks on the photos. lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,, so, i've come to accept that i can't publish chapters that have emojis in them. so i'm removing them,, everything is lifeless now

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 81,268 likes  
 **jiminotapabo**  a lot of you have been asking me for a face reveal, or an actual selca with my face in it for such a long time now. i'm sorry to disappoint you guys, because i won't do it. my face is too ugly, it will ruin the account theme that i don't have, lmao. also, you guys don't even know my name, shouldn't we start small first? :) no to selca of me, so here is a selca of my man @/miniyoongi  
 _View 6,814 comments_  
 **ufhxgch**  Don't say that! Your face is surely precious. I'm sure everyone knows your face is very pretty based on your sweet captions. And isn't your name Jimin or have I just been assuming this whole time?  
 **liloldme**  Wow what a blessing yoongi is such a oiece of gold  
 **chiarabuenvenutea**  Hey! I'm a new account dedicated to aesthetic photos. Please check my account!  
48 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
 **yourhopeyourangel**  if you ever say your face is ugly ever again i will hit you with my laptop  
 **iamadreamer**  friendship goals  
 **kimbaptaehyung**  @/yourhopeyourangel sAme tho. ur such a cutiepie for real sometimes i feel so ugly when sit next to you  
 **jiminotapabo**  @/yourhopeyourangel but i am ugly :( i'll watch out for that laptop starting now  
 **ithinkiwasbornasacrab**  @/no_idea_for_username THIS IS US  
 **jiminotapabo**  @/kimbaptaehyung hOw does someone like You feel Ugly next to Me!!?1111??! i will fight your handsome face when we see each other again tomorrow  
 **karie.k**  Nice photo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted and reposted. ao3 sucks. this was supposed to have two photos, but nooo, ao3 doesn't want it to happen. i'm sorry.

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 228,647 likes  
**miniyoongi**  hmm, i wonder where these selcas were taken? watch out ;)  
_View 172,408 comments_  
**three.onefour**  huwowies Amazing  
**yarichinphotographyclub**  SHIT ITS A NEW SONG I REPEAT ITS A NEW SONG  
**asdncjds**  YALL BETTER STREAM THAT GOOD SHIT ONCE ITS OUT  
17 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
**jiminotapabo**  woaaaah i'm looking forward to it!! is it a new video? a song??? i'm going to lose sleep over this  
**turonislyf**  scrEm  
**miniyoongi**  @/jiminotapabo please go to sleep. ;) ;)  
**janjanpark**  @/jiminotapabo DID MIN YOONGI JUST FUCKING REPLY TO YOU  
**chiarabuenvenutea**  Hi! I'm a new account dedicated to posting aesthetic photos. Please check my profile out!  
**browncobalt**  @/jiminotapabo WGHAT THE FCUCK YOONGI JUST REPLIED TO YOU WHAT THEJSJAMNSSHAJKAIAUDJD I CANT  
**jiminotapabo**  @/miniyoongi not if you'll be posting something any time soon. hearts!  
**tapthatswalladolla**  @/jiminotapabo @/miniyoongi k but what the Diddly Darng Heckers???! how can sowmsone be sO cALm when being nOticed By Min yOoNgi  
**pastelpistol**  @/jiminotapabo YO CONGRATS USIWJSOSKASMWSKWDDIENENWOWOSLLSKAK  
**my_nameis_corryyyyyyy**  WAIT SO DOES THAT MEAN THERES A NEW MUWIC VIDEO IM CHOKING


	8. Chapter 8

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 10,492 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  THE MIN YOONGI JUST NOTICED ME @/miniyoongi I am officially choking  
_View 468 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  LMAO I THOUGHT YOUD NEVER FREAK OUT  
**turonislyf**  SHKAKENING  
**karie.k**  Nice shot!

JUST NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making a notifications screenshot. read : tried.  
> i couldn't find the right font instagram uses to create the notification.  
> please forgive, thank.


	9. Chapter 9

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 58,216 likes  
**miniyoongi**  a lot of you have been wondering if i read comments or go to your accounts. the answer is yes, i do. unfortunately, i only check the accounts of the first few commenters because there will be too much comments later on. but i do check accounts and read comments, i just don't reply to them. unless you're my friend in real life, ofcourse. surprise.  
_View 37,828 comments_  
**aconstantmess**  i feel so unsafe now  
**uxfhdj**  SHOOK  
**probablypormhub**  well. atleast he connects with fans in a way. time to go delete all my writing prompts of yoongi x reader  
5 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
**princess.seokjinnie**  i like how you put that surprise at the end. really surprising, yoongi.  
**miniyoongi**  i had no idea what to say to soften the blow or something, stop attacking me @/princess.seokjinnie  
**jiminotapabo**  but??????.?...... you replied to me????  
**corgiworgi**  ^^ WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW WHY  
**winchesters.not.losechesters**  ^ I NEED AN EXPLANATION  
**pastelpistol**  @/jiminotapabo COMMENTED O,N YOONGIS PREVIOUS POST AND YONNGI REPOIED BAXK ^^^^^  
**fatefuldestiny**  HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK ^^^  
**miniyoongi**  @/jiminotapabo yes i did. and look, i replied again. : )  
**sauceukeuchiha**  WHAT ^  
**aconstantmess**  "i just don't reply" WHERE IS THE TRUTH @/miniyoongi  
**jiminotapabo**  @/miniyoongi i saw! thanks for replying ☺️☺️ goodluck on your song, by the way! we'll get that to the charts!  
**miniyoongi**  @/jiminotapabo i know you guys will. i have complete faith in all of your abilities.  
**jiminotapabo**  @/miniyoongi ofcourse. hwaiting!  
**pastelpistol**  ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ K BUT WHAT THE F.UC K WHERE ARE THE OTHER REPLIES TO THE OTHER FANS  
**moonstar.89**  BUT THEN YOONGI'S LACK OF DENIAL MEANS HE WILL DEFINITELY BE POSTING A NEW SONG OH SHIT  
**turonislyf**  GET THAT TO NUMBER ONE FHJBEFJVBDFOYUVBFDQYJVFK  
**mrjuminhanfan**  LuCkY @/jiminotapabo I aM sO jEaLoUs


	10. Chapter 10

**jiminotapabo**

****

❤️ 13,964 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  HE NOTICED ME PART TWO 11111!1111!1!1!1!1!!!!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS @/miniyoongi  
_View 856 comments_  
**princess.seokjinnie**  you're really lucky :)  
**ireumeunjungkook**  he replies to me, too ;)  
**prince.namjoonie**  because you're friends with him, you idiot @/ireumeunjungkook  
JUST NOW

 _Comments_  
**kimbaptaehyung**  DUDE ARE YOU STILL ALIVE  
**yourhopeyourangel**  congrats, beeb! u dead?  
**princess.seokjinnie**  you're really lucky :)  
**ireumeunjungkook**  he replies to me, too ;)  
**prince.namjoonie**  because you're friends with him, you idiot @/ireumeunjungkook  
**jiminotapabo**  @/kimbaptaehyung @/yourhopeyourangel please.send an. ambulance  
**jiminotapabo**  @/princess.seokjinnie @/prince.namjoonie @/ireumeunjungkook you're yoongi's friends!! gosh why are you three here? i don't want him to see my freak out posts  
**princess.seokjinnie**  ^ i think that's too late, lmao  
**miniyoongi**  yes it is  
**pastelpistol**  DID HE JUST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, holy shit. and after ten chapters, they meet. :^)


	11. Chapter 11

**princess.seokjinnie**

**princess.seokjinnie**  
hey, you're the one yoongi's been tagging, right? this is his friend.

 **jiminotapabo**  
yes, i'm that person. it's great to meet you! how was the movie?

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
it was great, he treated us, too, which made it greater haha  
do you want me to talk to yoongi for you?

 **jiminotapabo**  
about what? gosh i feel so overwhelmed by this

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
i'll talk to yoongi, tell him to talk to you.  
his other fans might be super jealous of the fact that you get to be noticed by him.  
i just thought that it would be better if he slid into your dms instead of talking to you out in the open.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i don't think i can handle another encounter with min yoongi, a legend  
i'm honestly already freaking out that you're talking to me aaa

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
okay, but just tell me when you're ready. i don't know why he chose to talk to you, but he did.  
i don't mean anything bad about that, but he talked to you and talked to you again.  
i wonder why

 **jiminotapabo**  
i wonder why myself. and i get you, of all the fans why me, right?  
it's so weird that he got to notice me! i'm going to have my third heart attack if he ever notices me again.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
i think i get why he did now, but i'm not entirely sure.  
hey, i'll make him talk to you tomorrow?

 **jiminotapabo**  
nO Way. for real?

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
yeah, why not? you and yoongi might just be good friends. tomorrow?

 **jiminotapabo**  
whenever he's free! i can wait.  
actually, no i can't. i'm so excited!! but, you know, i can wait for him to have free time.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
honestly you're too cute i can't.

 **jiminotapabo**  
aaa thankyou! you're cute too. perfect, even.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
don't worry, i know.  
oh, by the way, when he talks to you, please keep it private, don't post anything. i mean, you can post about how he tags you and replies to you in his comments, but nothing about the dms. it might be bad for his rep, favouring a fan. so just please act like nothing's happening. is that okay?

 **jiminotapabo**  
ofcourse. i understand that. thankyou so much.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
great. i hope you enjoy talking to him ;) ;)

 **jiminotapabo**  
is that even an uncertainty? ofcourse i'll enjoy talking to him! who wouldn't??

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
ah, his friends wouldn't, not all the time. oops.  
i'm just kidding. he's just grumpier in real life compared to online. but you'll have no problems.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i suddenly feel bad for you guys.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
lmao don't. anyway, i'll talk to you soon, okay? watch for your dm notifs ;) ;)

 **jiminotapabo**  
okay, okay. talk soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive. i really don't know how to input emojis,,, so we gotta deal with lame 2008 style emojis in which we have to type them out.

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 78,476 likes  
**miniyoongi**  going out. bowling with @/ireumeunjungkook  
_View 9,164 comments_  
**jiminotapabo**  have fun!! stay safe ☺️☺️  
**youmustbeinsane**  I WORK IN A BOWLING ARENA OMG I HOPE I SEE YOU GUYS  
**princess.seokjinnie**  what @/jiminotapabo said. have fun, stay safe :-*  
10 MINUTES AGO


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so a lot (!!) of you have been saying you can't wait for the next update / please update and i love y'all for that. it makes me feel so warm. so i'm going to tell you all now that i publish two chapters every other day. so tomorrow no update,, day after tomorrow yes update. loves!

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 586 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  he is. so precious. he's going bowling too. @/miniyoongi  
_View 124 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  i like how your first statement has no connection to your second even with the "too" at the end lmaO like there's supposed to be a connection  
**choiluciel7**  pRECIous sweet  
**corgiworgi**  @/miniyoongi notice me too  
JUST NOW


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys look at the usernames?? please look at the usernames i have to think up so much HAHAHAHHA please do look at the usernames thanks loves. they're important, just like everything else in this work

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 665,968 likes  
**miniyoongi**  what do you mean this isn't how you're supposed to throw it, i got a perfect because of this  
credits to @/ireumeunjungkook for all photos  
_View 96,184 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  LMAO MY POOR BABY DOESNT KNOW HOW TO BOWL  
**aconstantmess**  rapping's fire but bowling's dire. love u yoongi  
**turonislyf**  someone please teach him how to bowl  
18 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
**ireumeunjungkook**  but you didn't win because of that, did you, hyung? :P  
**synthctk**  SO SAVAGE  
**miniyoongi**  @/ireumeunjungkook i'm never treating you to anything ever again, you brat. i can't believe i offered to pay when you were the one who suggested we go bowling  
**ireumeunjungkook**  love u hyung <3  
**miniyoongi**  love u too <4  
**prince.namjoonie**  you both are so sweet @/ireumeunjungkook @/miniyoongi  
**jiminotapabo**  bowling skills. legends only. hope you guys had fun!  
**turonislyf**  get ready there will be a Noticing that will Occur  
**miniyoongi**  @/jiminotapabo yeah, we did. the balls jungkook used were defected and always made for the middle, it was so unfair. it was a staged game for him to win.  
**turonislyf**  CALLED IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just pretend the ball didn't change colour when yoongs let it go. also when jk said 'i love you' there was supposed to be a flood of hearts, and a cactus for yoongi. thanks, ao3, for making my work even more boring than it already is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)
> 
> also, i reuploaded chapter 7,, please check that out,, it only really has one photo now because ao3's crashing. it cannot handle two pictures of the beautiful min yoongi.

**miniyoongi**

**miniyoongi**  
hey. this is the person who keeps tagging you in his comments, jin hyung said it would be better for me to talk to you here.

 **jiminotapabo**  
hi! this is the fan you keep tagging in your comments. is jin hyung princess.seokjinnie?

 **miniyoongi**  
yeah, he is.

 **jiminotapabo**  
cool. how was bowling with your friend?

 **miniyoongi**  
it was great. i lost by a mile, but jungkook told me i was good enough. again, i think the game was rigged.

 **jiminotapabo**  
and again, you should've reported it.  
you just got home?

 **miniyoongi**  
yeah. so tired.  
hey, not to be a prick but, aren't you supposed to be freaking out right now?

 **jiminotapabo**  
lmao, ofcourse i'm freaking out right now. but isn't it better if i just talk to you like a normal person and not in all caps with aisowksoska,amsskslssowskskq all the time?

 **miniyoongi**  
fair point. it's nice to talk to someone who isn't always 'omg you're so great1111!' all the time.  
although ofcourse, it's nice when people do that, too.

 **jiminotapabo**  
are you hinting that i should do that now? because i'd gladly do it. you're so amazing and you always bring down the haters that pull you down first with all your songs.  
you're such a skilled person, you write and produce and rap all the tracks you release, and not everybody can do that. you brought yourself up by yourself from the bottom, and look how much on the top you are now. omg you're so great!!1

 **miniyoongi**  
okay, wow.  
thanks for that, it made my day better. you're pretty great yourself.

 **jiminotapabo**  
you're welcome, gosh i made the min yoongi's day better. i need an award. and an ambulance.  
how do you think i'm great? what makes you think that?

 **miniyoongi**  
you've been such a supporter. your comments on all of my posts are always so nice.  
you comment on my posts as if you and i are great friends, and you support me as much  
as jin hyung, namjoon, and jungkook do. maybe we will be great friends.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i hope so! thankyou for the compliments, really. they made my day better, too. :)

 **miniyoongi**  
oh? did i just make the fan i've noticed's day better? i need an award.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i just want you to know, my name is park jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	16. Chapter 16

**princess.seokjinnie**

**jiminotapabo**  
excuse me!!!!!

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
hi! how's it? have you and yoongi talked?

 **jiminotapabo**  
yes, i just want to thank you for making him talk to me. he's such a nice person, i was so awkward the whole time we talked but he didn't mind!! he was so cool, too, talking to me as if i wasn't just some fan.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
heyyyy, that's great. he's been talking about you for quite a while now. i actually think he'd been wanting to talk to you but just didn't know how to start the conversation.  
i didn't even do a lot, i just told him that maybe you should talk. i guess he just needed a reason before he acted. i'm glad you guys finally talked.

 **jiminotapabo**  
wait,,, he's been talking? about me?  
does that mean he's known about me even before he started replying to me??

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
;  
)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would it be too much if i asked you guys to read my others works?? i mean, i'm glad y'all are reading this, and that this work gets attention, but could you guys please read my other stuff? ha h A  
> i have a yoonmin work in which there is dialogue and, like, actualy chapters,, and if you're an exo - l,,, i've got a chanbaek fluff right here,, please read my stuff,,

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 253,563 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  posted with permission, sort of. the world needs to see your beauty, beeb.  
_View 5,682 comments_  
**forgottensonata**  wow what a beaut  
**synthesizethelife**  a selca!! that isn't yoongi's!! but a different!! handsome man!!  
**ireumeunjungkook**  i am speechless  
5 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
**yourhopeyourangel**  THIS BTICH I SWEAR  
**yourhopeyourangel**  WHY ARE YOU PLAYING ME  
**yourhopeyourangel**  y u gotta do this,,,,, DELETE this UGLINESS  
**kimbaptaehyung**  THAT IS MY BABE THATS RIGHT BABE DO YOUR THING STAY HANDSOME STAY JUNG HOSEOK  
**jiminotapabo**  @/yourhopeyourangel UGLINESS WHERE ;; @/kimbaptaehyung i'm afraid you're wrong. hoseok hyung is MY BEEB  
**aconstantmess**  FRIENDSHIP GOALS I SWEAR  
**sillysymphonys**  he's sooooooo handsome?!?!?!?!!1!?11211!1!1!1!!!!?111 he's prettier than me :(  
**koreaboohoo**  i think i have a new person i'm stanning  
**justphotographythings**  Nice photo!  
**hocus.focus**  I'm one hundred percent gay now  
**kornerstones**  ^  
**sad_smiles**  Your friend looks so gOOD  
**pewdieeepie**  I Like Men Now a book written by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,, let's pretend the mics and cameras in bangtan's selfies are nonexistent,, they are not famous in this work after all,,


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've given up on chapter eighteen. on the other hand, Y'ALL I HAVE RETURNED BRINGING YOU FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN TRASH

**miniyoongi**

###  [Chapter 19](/works/12049893/chapters/27810897)

### Notes:

### Chapter Text

**miniyoongi**

**jiminotapabo**  
yoongi - ssi!!!!! what's with the photo??

 **miniyoongi**  
{two thumbs - up emojis}

 **jiminotapabo**  
:((

 **miniyoongi**  
just because we talk that doesn't mean i'll give you a sneak peek to my plans so easily  
;););););););)

 **jiminotapabo**  
what are you????? up to????

 **miniyoongi**  
{two thumbs - up emojis}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've given up on chapter eighteen. on the other hand, Y'ALL I HAVE RETURNED BRINGING YOU FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN TRASH

**miniyoongi**

**jiminotapabo**  
yoongi - ssi!!!!! what's with the photo??

 **miniyoongi**  
{two thumbs - up emojis}

 **jiminotapabo**  
:((

 **miniyoongi**  
just because we talk that doesn't mean i'll give you a sneak peek to my plans so easily  
;););););););)

 **jiminotapabo**  
what are you????? up to????

 **miniyoongi**  
{two thumbs - up emojis}


	20. Chapter 20

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 425,324 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  thESe SELcas wErE takEn DurIng The AguSt D mV FiLMINg I'M Officially ChKoking ;; STREAM THE AGUST D MV AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS CAN,,, LET'S GET IT TO AS MUCH VIEWS AS WE WON'T THINK POSSIBLE IN A DAY,, AND PLAY THE AUDIO POSTED LONG AGO TOO ILL PUT IT IN MY BIO ugiferbukewfbukeackbueacnoiasxkj LETS GET #AgustDMV TRENDING ON TWITTER, INSTAGRAM, FACEBOOK, TUMBLR, SNAPCHAT, EVERYWHERE WE CAN ;; stan talent, stan @/miniyoongi  
_View 345,687 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  IVE WATCHED THE MV FOR THREE TIMES NOW AND I CANT HANDLE HIS GREATNESS  
**bedofproses**  IM SHOOK HOW DID I NOT SEE THE SIMILARITIES NO WONDER HE SAID WATCH OUT  
**mrjuminhanfan**  who are you to tell us what to do? LMAO JUST KIDDING STREAM THAT GOOD SHIT  
16 MINUTES AGO


	21. Chapter 21

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 964,369 likes  
**miniyoongi**  i hope you guys like my music video. sorry it isn't a new song, but we'll see about that soon. #AgustDMV  
_View 315,765 comments_  
**readxr**  we love it So Much!! #AgustDMV  
**jiminotapabo**  i think it's already a given that we love it, don't beat yourself up over not releasing a new song. we'll wait :) :) #AgustDMV  
**gojjira**  my eargasm had never been so strong before this one #AgustDMV  
1 HOUR AGO


	22. Chapter 22

**miniyoongi**

**jiminotapabo**  
yoongi - ssi! congratulations on the song, you probably already know this but it's hit one million views already in just one and a half days. we'll help make you break view records so good soompi and koreaboo will tweet about you nonstop!!

 **miniyoongi**  
hey, thanks jimin. i saw your post about getting the hashtag trending on social media, i couldn't help but smile. you're so cute, too, linking the audio to your bio.  
thanks for the support.

 **jiminotapabo**  
yah, tell all your fans that, not just me, yoongi - ssi! i'm not the only account dedicated to you, you know. and did you just call me cute? i think i'm going to die

 **miniyoongi**  
hey

 **jiminotapabo**  
yes?

 **miniyoongi**  
call me yoongi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	23. Chapter 23

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 578,861 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  i don't know why, but some of you have been asking me about what my house looks like, which is kind of odd, but i'm here to please. this is only a part of my house, though! {two closed eyes smiling emojis} and congrats to us (!!!!) and to @/miniyoongi for one (!!) million (11!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!!!!!111!!!!) views (!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1!!1!1!!!) on his #AgustDMV aaaaaa i'm so proud of him {two crying emojis}  
_View 314,439 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  WEVE GOT A HUFFLEPUFF POTTERHEAD RIGHT HERE I REPEAT A HUFFLEPUFF POTTERHEAD #AgustDMV  
**hoggyhogwarts**  i clicked for the picture but i'm genuinely curious?? what is the agust d mv??  
**mrjuminhanfan**  WE GOT A NEW FAN IN THE MAKING / @/hoggyhogwarts Agust D is the name of a rapper, his account is @/agustd but his personal, which he uses more often, is @/miniyoongi!! he's just released his mv of his song, Agust D, three days ago aND WE'VE HIT ONE MILLIOn viewssmskkaslka i hope you check him out? :))))  
30 MINUTES AGO


	24. Chapter 24

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 989,760 likes  
**miniyoongi**  old selca. i'm working on a new song right now so you guys won't be left hanging. thanks for bringing my agust d audio to a million and a half, and for making its music video reach two million views in only three days. thankyou for all the love and support, i like that you give it to me.  
_View 857,294 likes_  
**jiminotapabo**  goodluck on your new song, we'll look forward to it!!  
**hoggyhogwarts**  gosh i love your music, i can't believe i only heard about you now! i can't wait for your next songggg {two heart eyes emojis}  
**contradict.it.all**  a to the g to the u to the sexually transmitted disease i'm d boy  
21 MINUTES AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **{EDIT : 10/03/017}** k,, be honest y'all,, would you guys read my kim minseok and kim jongdae (an exo fluff) one shot if i posted it?? bc i really want to but i'm, not sure it will be gaining as much popularity as this story and will just be ignored like the rest of my works,,,


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;  
> )

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 796,371 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  And I just wonder, if I showed you my flaws, every single disgusting, horrible thing about me, please tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
_Comments are disabled for this post_  
1 HOUR AGO


	26. Chapter 26

**miniyoongi**

**miniyoongi**  
hey, how are you?

 **jiminotapabo**  
i'm great, yoongi. what's up? how are you? how's the song?

 **miniyoongi**  
it's fine. are you sure you're okay? your last post might say otherwise.  
i'm here for you if you need it.

 **jiminotapabo**  
thanks, yoongi. i'm fine, really. just thinking about some things.

 **miniyoongi**  
i know we aren't close, but i just want you to know that our friendship means a lot to me. i hope you're okay, jimin.  
if it makes you better, even if you showed me all your flaws, i wouldn't let them change anything between us.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i'm okay. thankyou so much for that, yoongi. i just wonder sometimes if words are meant to be said but not fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all exo - l's??? because if yes, please read a xiuchen shot i'm going to post :^(


	27. Chapter 27

**miniyoongi**  
• Book Nook Cafe

❤️ 817,938 likes  
**miniyoongi**  'Cause all I know is we said hello, all I know is a simple day, and everything has changed.  
_View 476,129 comments_  
**tswiftie**  Yassss  
**pastelpistol**  BOI THE FUCK IS THIS I NEED C O N T E X T  
**makmoonandhansung**  k but i'm freakingn ouT WHAT IS HAPPENING LAST THING I KNOW HE WAS WORKING ON HIs song and suDdENLy THIS happEnSs??  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> book nook cafe is nOt a real place, lmao. also, the location thing on top of the picture but below the username was supposed to be the gray circle emoji,, but,,, ao3,,, i'm. sorry


	28. Chapter 28

**jiminotapabo**  
• Bread Box, Tea and Cookies Cafe

❤️ 634,785 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  You said you would love me 'til your lungs gave out, 'til death we part. You said you wouldn't let go, but guess who's still holding on?  
_Comments are disabled for this post._  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bread box, on the other hand, is a real place. or, atleast, here in the philippines. but it doesn't look like this, the photo just reminded me of it. i'm nnnnot sure about bread box being in other countries.
> 
> // i've posted the [ xiuchen shot!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12268305) please go and read ittttt


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so y'all know,,,  
> i'm not good with This

**yourhopeyourangel**

**jiminotapabo**  
i miss you. i miss us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, meaning Angst  
> ;  
> )  
> // yes, this is it, this is the chapter. just. just this message.


	30. Chapter 30

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 875,624 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.  
 _View 619,542 comments_  
 **choiluciel7**  okay i really need help in understanding this. why is min yoongi agust d posting taylor swift songs  
 **aconstantmess**  I'm scared but I shouldn't be but I know I should be What Is Happening  
 **pastelpistol**  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
1 HOUR AGO


	31. Chapter 31

**princess.seokjinnie**

**princess.seokjinnie**  
yoongi, what's wrong? do you need me and namjoon to come over?

 **miniyoongi**  
nothing's wrong. i'm just trying to make sure everyone is okay.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
are you on drugs? what's gotten into you????? is this really my bestfriend or is this a hacker

 **miniyoongi**  
hyung, lmao i can't take drugs even if i wanted to, which i don't, by the way, it would be bad for my brain, i'm messed up enough even without drugs.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
okay, yeah that's true. but why the sudden care for everyone?  
or is that just a cover up for saying you're making sure one is okay?

 **miniyoongi**  
it's jimin. there's something wrong. i don't know what happened, but he just seemed really upset when i asked him about it. when i said i hope he was okay, he completely locked me out. i'm just trying to reassure him that i'm here, in my own way.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
guess the taylor swift songs are really fun to listen to, huh

 **miniyoongi**  
shut up hyung


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated again!! here y'all gooooo //

**yourhopeyourangel**

**yourhopeyourangel**  
i know.  
i miss us too.


	33. Chapter 33

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 609,257 likes  
 **jiminotapabo** Ah, but you see, that's what you get when you let your heart win. The consequences showed me no mercy.  
 _Comments are disabled for this post_  
1 HOUR AGO


	34. Chapter 34

**yourhopeyourangel**

**jiminotapabo**  
i wish things would go back to the way they were before.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
sometimes i wish that too.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i still love you. at night when i look up at my glow stars i just remember all the times you had your arms wrapped around me, forming constellations from them. i miss you so much.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
jiminie, i miss you too. but not in the same way you miss me. not as much anymore.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i know. and it hurts to know that.  
can't you please go back to me? what did i do for you to not love me anymore? what does taehyung have that i don't? did i not make you happy anymore?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
jimin, no, it's nothing like that.

 **jiminotapabo**  
am i that unloveable for you? too flawed, too ugly, too imperfect?  
am i just so filled with faults?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
jimin, don't you dare think of yourself like that.  
i'm sorry, but i just can't explain it. i just didn't love you in that way anymore. the realisation just happened so suddenly one day, and leaving you seemed like the right thing to do instead of staying with you and making you think everything is still alright between us.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i love how you did that even though the latter would make me happier. thankyou for not leading me on. i wish nothing changed between us.  
i wish you were still my wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry!! a lot happened, i cried a lot today, but here i am now!! sorry, sorry.

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 710,382 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side.  
 _View 708,729 comments_  
 **pastelpistol**  WAIT THIS PHOTO IS SIMILAR TO @/jiminotapabo'S WHATS UP IM HOLLAING  
 **aconstantmess**  ^ O SHIT U RITE  
 **mrjuminhanfan**  wHAT HAPPENED TO TAYLOR SWIFT  
1 HOUR AGO


	36. Chapter 36

**miniyoongi**

**jiminotapabo**  
hey, yoongi. i'm going to go and be an assuming prick and assume that your recent posts were about me. and i want to say thankyou for letting me know that you're here for me. it means a lot. i'm sort of going through something right now, so your posts, whether about me or for me or not, make me feel better. thanks for the comfort.

 **miniyoongi**  
all my posts right now are for you. keep looking up, jimin.  
i'm always here for you.

 **jiminotapabo**  
thankyou.  
but then again, that's exactly what everyone says before they leave.


	37. Chapter 37

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 745,341 likes  
 **jiminotapabo**  Does he watch your favourite movies, does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain? Does he do all these things like I used to? Like we used to? Will he love you like I love you, will he tell you everyday? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me, if this works right, don't throw it all away?  
 _View 624,968 comments_  
 **pastelpistol**  oh thank the GODS YOU ALLOWED COMMENTS AGAIN. how are you?? send us a sign that you're okay oMg  
 **winchesters.not.losechesters**  i am so triggeredt by this song and I Know for a FACT that the song Hurts Hearts so i just want you to know we're all here for you and backing you up  
 **hoggyhogwarts**  what's happening?? everything was okay before :(  
1 HOUR AGO


	38. Chapter 38

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 782,658 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo.  
 _Comments are disabled for this post_  
1 HOUR AGO


	39. Chapter 39

**princess.seokjinnie**

**princess.seokjinnie**  
does my yoongi bear have a little crush on a fan of his?

 **miniyoongi**  
this is all just to make him feel better, hyung. nothing more, nothing less.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
my question was left unanswered, though.  
;)

 **miniyoongi**  
shut up hyung  
i think that you just aren't used to me being friends with other people because you and namjoon and jungkook are the only people i talk to

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
ofcourse i'm not used to it, we're your only close friends

 **miniyoongi**  
I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT HYUNG FFS  
i'm friends with woozi, remember him? he helps me with my songs sometimes.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
a lie  
lee jihoon is soft and fluffy. your songs are great, but they are neither soft or fluffy.

 **miniyoongi**  
i have songs that are both soft and fluffy, hyung. he helps me with those kinds of songs.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
A LIE PART TWO  
YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SOFT AND FLUFFY SONGS

 **miniyoongi**  
oh my god oh MY GOD hyung i don't show all my songs to the public or to you guys okay i actually have a few songs in which your voice would sound perfect. i'll even show them to you to get you off my fucking back [two blue heart emojis]

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
rude ass bitch  
but yeah okay i wanna see them

 **miniyoongi**  
great. i'll show them to you tomorrow when i get home from the studio.

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
you better  
wait  
did i just get sweet talked so you wouldn't answer the question that started this conversation in the first place?

 **miniyoongi**  
whoops is that my phone over there oh finally i thought i lost it bye hyung love you i'll show you the songs tomorrow [hearteu hearteu]

 **princess.seokjinnie**  
I HAVE BEEN TRICKED


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're back on track. thankyou for being patient with me!

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 674,312 likes  
 **jiminotapabo**  I miss missing you, now and then. I hope you know that I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat.  
 _View 564,231_  comments  
 **oh.snap.its.chat**  Cute!  
 **pastelpistol**  dude please tell me what's going on  
 **jubjubee**  ^  
1 HOUR AGO


	41. Chapter 41

**miniyoongi**

❤️628,283 likes  
**miniyoongi**  And I'll spin for you like your favourite records used to.  
_Comments are disabled for this post_  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry the story is going so slow. i honestly thought up jihope on the spur of the moment when jimin first posted song lyrics. this story literally has no clear path except the end, and everything in between was just unplanned and spontaneously typed down; i don't know how to make a way for the ending (which is the usual happenings in social media stories, so you guys can guess what happens already.) and this story Really has No Direction, i should've started this with a plan. ohmygods. help send. i'm so sorry, please be patient with me because i'm losing patience in myself. i just didn't want to have normal chapters like most social media stories, i wanted this to be fully instagram and no normal chapters with dialogue, which is actually sort of hard. i'm sorry. i'll fix up the issue with hoseok and jimin soon. for now, enjoy song lyrics and disabled comments. i've been disabling jimin's because it seemed like the right thing to do for a post from someone with many followers. i've occasionally disabled yoongi's because of jimin, and because of the song lyrics he uses. again, i'm sorry with the story.


	42. Chapter 42

**miniyoongi**

**miniyoongi**  
jiminie you'd better get your problems fixed because i'm running out of song lyrics and i'm not using my own songs because they aren't exactly soft and fluffy.

 **jiminotapabo**  
yoongi!  
wait, i'm crying.

 **miniyoongi**  
wait, okay, i take back everything i just said. disregard that message.

 **jiminotapabo**  
no, it's fine. i was actually really crying and then you messaged me, and i just laughed in the middle of crying, and thankyou for making me feel better even if that wasn't on purpose.

 **miniyoongi**  
hey. i'm a pretty good comedian whenever i'm not busy being mean.  
but seriously, how are you? i'm here to listen.

 **jiminotapabo**  
will you really be okay with listening to my normal nonfamous person problems?

 **miniyoongi**  
nonfamous person problems are worse than famous person problems sometimes. i'm here for you.

 **jiminotapabo**  
thankyou.  
well, i'll just start with telling you that i had a boyfriend a few months ago.

 **miniyoongi**  
had?

 **jiminotapabo**  
yeah. his name is hoseok, he's @/yourhopeyourangel on here, i've tagged him in a few posts before. he and i were together for nearly a year, but he just suddenly cut our relationship off. and i know that he really loved me, i could see it in his eyes, and i never got the reason why he ended us in the first place, and i really loved him, too, and i thought we were okay, that everything was okay, but it apparently wasn't.  
and i mean, i got over it. it took some time, because he and i were friends before we were boyfriends. so that meant that we ended up seeing each other all the time, but hoseok is naturally such a loveable person so it didn't take long for us to go back to being just friends, and it was three months later when he announces that taehyung, my bestfriend, was his boyfriend. i hadn't even fully moved on, how can you move on from a relationship that long, we were together for almost a year but then three months later he shows up with someone new, that someone being my bestfriend whom i've cried to when i was absolutely crushed about hoseok.  
add that to the fact that my boyfriend left me for my bestfriend, which makes it less tolerable and makes everything hurt way more than it should have if hoseok had just found someone who wasn't my friend. so it felt like everything i did to make myself feel better was useless, because i still really loved hoseok.  
two months later and it was supposed to be our anniversary.  
hence the post with disabled comments. it really hurt, because he and i had planned so much things for it, from the simplest going to the movies to a nice dinner he'd been saving up for. i guess i was thrown off by the fact that i couldn't do those things we'd planned anymore, because he isn't my boyfriend anymore, he's taehyung's, and the reality of hoseok and i not being more than friends just settled in again harder than before.  
i know it's petty to still cry about an ex that's been an ex for five months, but he was my boyfriend for longer than he was my ex, and i've always been soft and feel easily and i told hoseok i missed him and he said it back and i hoped that he missed me enough to go back to me again, because i was more than willing to take him back, but he told me he didn't miss me as much i did, that he missed me, too, but not in the same way i did.  
finally i got the reason why he broke our relationship off, i thought i could handle it, i thought i was brave that way, but then he told me he just fell out of love, and i understand that, because those things happen, but i still couldn't help feeling hurt, you know? i couldn't help thinking if he really loved me, even if i know that he really did.  
it hurts more because he loved me, not loves me.  
and i had noone to talk to about it, because i couldn't cry to hoseok about how much i missed hoseok, i couldn't cry to taehyung about it, too, because he's the boyfriend of the person i'm crying about, and it just really hurts and i miss him so bad, i couldn't stay mad at the two of them, my two bestfriends who are actual angels and suns, i love them both too much to stay mad at them.  
i just wish hoseok had never left me.

 **miniyoongi**  
i'm sorry about you and hoseok. i agree it was a dick move for him to leave you for your bestfriend. i'm sorry everything just fell out and it all just left you trying to hold on to a thin string to stay okay. i'm sorry that hoseok left you.

 **jiminotapabo**  
it's okay, it wasn't your fault anyway.  
i feel so much better now that i've told someone about everything. it's like i don't even need to feel so sad anymore now that someone knows.

 **miniyoongi**  
i suck at comforting people, i'm so sorry. i was serious when i said i was here to listen.

 **jiminotapabo**  
it's fine, you're too nice. you don't have to say anything, you don't need to. it's nice for someone to listen to my problems.

 **miniyoongi**  
but jimin, can i ask you a question?

 **jiminotapabo**  
go ahead.

 **miniyoongi**  
so, you're a guy, right?

 **jiminotapabo**  
yes? why?

 **miniyoongi**  
and hoseok is also a guy, right? and so is taehyung?

 **jiminotapabo**  
yes, why?  
oh my god.  
i'm so sorry i didn't think this through, i just assumed you knew, all of my friends knew, i'm so sorry. if you don't want to talk to me anymore, then that's fine.

 **miniyoongi**  
no no it's fine. i was just clarifying things so i wouldn't misunderstand.

 **jiminotapabo**  
so you're okay with me being  
well  
you know

 **miniyoongi**  
ofcourse i am.  
because,  
i am guy but i am gay too

 **jiminotapabo**  
:O  
i have been talking to min yoongi, agust d, a Homosexual, this whole time??

 **miniyoongi**  
wow, as if i've been talking to jimin, a Straight!

 **jiminotapabo**  
just kidding. do people know?

 **miniyoongi**  
only my closest. you, jin hyung, namjoon, jungkook.

 **jiminotapabo**  
watch out for the news headlines [hearteu hearteu]

 **miniyoongi**  
blockedt

 **jiminotapabo**  
love u idol

 **miniyoongi**  
love u gay man

 **jiminotapabo**  
blockedt

 **miniyoongi**  
love u 2

 **jiminotapabo**  
but in all seriousness, yoongi, thanks for listening to me and making me feel better.  
you're a great person, an actual angel, a good friend, and someone who is there for a friend in need.

 **miniyoongi**  
you're welcome, jiminie.  
tell me your address.

 **jiminotapabo**  
sorry, i'm not a one night stand kind of person. [frowning emoji x2]

 **miniyoongi**  
ew gross  
;-) [tongue tongue water emoji water emoji]

 **jiminotapabo**  
yuckies

 **miniyoongi**  
no really, i have a big bear here you can cuddle, i'll bring it over to you.

 **jiminotapabo**  
wait wHAT  
yoongi i don't know if you know this, but you're sort of,,,,, a famous person?? surprise!  
and famous people don't really go out and bring over teddy bears to some fan they've never met.

 **miniyoongi**  
well this famous person does.  
and besides, i will get to meet you when i deliver the bear, right?

 **jiminotapabo**  
but i'm ugly :(  
and my apartment is small, it's messy, and it looks like it has no will to live.

 **miniyoongi**  
hey, your apartment sounds exactly like you. that's so cool, apartment goals.  
also, you're not ugly.

 **jiminotapabo**  
you've never seen my face, you don't even know my full name. also, rude.

 **miniyoongi**  
true and true.  
but take into account that i have a huge ass fluffy teddy bear that is very huggable.

 **jiminotapabo**  
o shit u rite here let me just type down my address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's all cleared up now. now you guys know jihope's story, and Hell yoongi's going to jimin's apartment. // i just want to say, user Skylarixxie knows what's up, they've been spoilering my story thrice now, saying yoonmin would meet in person. @/Skylarixxie, STOP SPREADING MY PLANS


	43. Chapter 43

**yourhopeyourangel**

 

 **jiminotapabo**  
have you really moved on from me that quickly?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
we've been together for eleven and a half months, jiminie. ofcourse i haven't moved on from you completely yet.

 **jiminotapabo**  
but do you want to?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
yes.  
it feels like i'm lying to myself every time i feel sad about not being with you anymore. i'm not supposed to love you anymore, but i just can't stop myself sometimes. taehyung helps me, he understands that i still have feelings for you and he's patient.

 **jiminotapabo**  
i can do what taehyung does, too.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
ofcourse you can. i'm sorry if it sounded like i was implying that you couldn't.  
but i hope you understand that taehyung is my boyfriend now.

 **jiminotapabo**  
and not me. right. i understand. i understood that long ago.  
hoseok, i still love you, and i know you love someone else now. so, even if i still love you so, so much, i'm willing to stop these feelings and properly get over you. i want to stay friends still, but this time i really will back off. i'll love you like before, when we were just and only friends.  
i'm fully moving on from you now, so i hope you will love me as park jimin, your bestfriend.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
i've always loved you as a bestfriend, jimin. even when we were together. i just loved you more then. i hope this won't change anything between us.

 **jiminotapabo**  
ofcourse not. i'm saying i love you for the last time as someone who loves you, hoseok. goodbye.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
and i'm saying this as the person who loves you until now, i love you for the last time as well. goodbye.

 **jiminotapabo**  
this doesn't change anything between us, okay?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
no way am i letting that happen.

 **jiminotapabo**  
:)?

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
ofcourse!  
:)

 **jiminotapbo**  
ur such a beeb

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
this beeb is your bestfriend

 **jiminotapabo**  
damn right you are. my favourite beeb ever.

 **yourhopeyourangel**  
beeb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now they're okay.
> 
> on a completely different note, _hey, i've got a little something for y'all._


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end notes for continuation of _i've got something for y'all._

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 619,037 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  Say goodbye to the ones that we love.  Hey, thanks for the memories, even thought the last few weren't so great. :)  
_View 516,283 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  u kno what,,,, i'll just save all these aesthetic photos you and yoongi are posting (but i hope you're okay)  
**mrjuminhanfan**  ^  
**winchesters.not.losechesters**  ^^  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would you guys feel about a jikook series in which all the words are exactly three hundred?? whatever you may feel, i've posted [ it ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435462). please give it love! thankyou!!


	45. Chapter 45

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 629,741 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  This stray heart went to another, but I want you to know that it's come back to you, that I'll never stray again from you. Hey, let's be alone together, yeah?  
 _Comments are disabled for this post_  
1 HOUR AGO


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rrrrrread my [ jikook fluff ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435462) pLEAsE

**jiminotapabo**

❤️ 674,325 likes  
**jiminotapabo**  hey guys, it's me. so i know that i can't post about yoongi or something else when i posted so much song lyrics before this one, especially with the comments disabled for almost all of them. i just want you guys to know that i'm okay now. i went through some things, but i'm okay with the help of a friend who's become really close to me in the past couple weeks. they're really cool. i got myself some closure and i feel really great. i just want to thank you guys for staying with me in my down time and that i love you all. boop boop  
_View 625,395 comments_  
**pastelpistol**  omg you're okay you're oKAY I FEEL WAY BETTER NOW  
**hoggyhogwarts**  glad you're back up!!  
**gwifnwosh**  i love the boop boop in the end  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rrrrrread my [ jikook fluff ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12435462) pLEAsE


	47. Chapter 47

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 716,172 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  it's all good now.  
 _View 613,946 comments_  
 **jiminotapabo**  yay!!  
 **pastelpistol**  ah yes,,,, the yoongi/jiminotapabo interactions will be back.,, blessd  
 **choiluciel7**  whatever "it" is, i'm relieved!111!  
1 HOUR AGO


	48. Chapter 48

**parkjimini**

❤️ 715,941 likes  
 **parkjimini**  yes, i changed my user. yes, park jimin is my name (!!!!!!!!). i thought it would be nice if you guys got to know a little bit about me. so, yeah, my name is park jimin, i'm twenty - one years old, i'm a b o y (!!!!!!!), and i live in busan. my favourite colour is blue. the basics. now we know a few things about this user! yay  
 _View 518,369 comments_  
 **princess.seokjinnie**  !!  
 **pastelpistol**  wAIIIIIT WE GOT OURSELVES A FANBOY I REPEAT WE HAVE A FANBOY IN OUR HANDS THIS IS CODE SERIOUS  
 **swallalala**  matching users with @/miniyoongi i am so soft  
1 HOUR AGO


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, frowning : hmm,,, something's not right,, my comments are few,  
> me :  
> me :  
> me : oh right  
> me : [updates]

**miniyoongi**

**parkjimini**  
the bear was so cute

 **miniyoongi**  
i know. it was the cutest bear ever, really.

 **parkjimini**  
i really regret slamming the door in your face, i was just so surprised that you actually went to my place, gosh i feel so hwoxmwsokawjsowamo

 **miniyoongi**  
bet you didn't expect the bear to be me, too, huh.

 **parkjimini**  
ofcourse not!! i can't believe i got to cuddle the min yoongi, genius producer, rapper, song writer. and you just,, so cute,  
"it's me i'm the bear." i can't believe those words were the first you ever said to me, oh my gosh, i don't understand, i never thought i would meet someone i look up to.

 **miniyoongi**  
don't remind me about that bear thing, it was so cheesy.  
i never thought i would meet someone so cute, too. atleast i now know how you truly feel every time you and i talk. i think you destroyed my eardrums or something. i'm filing a case if that happens.

 **parkjimini**  
if it means i could talk to you personally again, then i'd gladly go to court. [hearteu hearteu]

 **miniyoongi**  
oh my god you're so cute just tell me you like me so i can date you already

 **parkjimini**  
wait whAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they met. yoongi won't be shook if chimin posts a selca now. also, i did tell you guys their meeting was going to be anticlimactic. i'm sorry. :^(


	50. Chapter 50

**parkjimini**

❤️ 200,798 likes  
**parkjimini**  When I'm gone, would you miss me like I miss you now?  
_Comments are disabled for this post_  
15 MINUTES AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people can't be shook because his cooooomments are disabled :^) but atleast he finally posted a selca!! sorry for poor quality :^( i couldn't find the original photo huhus


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating because the yoonmin meeting and chimin's selca isn't satisfactory and i feel guilty about that fact :^( pt one

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 375,132 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  My dear, ofcourse I would. But please, stay.  
 _Comments are disabled for this post_  
15 MINUTES AGO


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating because the yoonmin meeting and chimin's selca isn't satisfactory and i feel guilty about that fact :^( pt two

**parkjimini**

❤️ 653,109 likes  
 **parkjimini**  no, guys, nothing's wrong! i just wanted to use that caption because, well, don't we all wonder that? and yes, that selca was mine. i have exposed ugly myself. the unfollow button is right over there, thankyou for enjoying the ride.  
 _View 354,769 comments_  
 **pastelpistol**  YO YOU LOOK SO CUTE PWHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
 **aconstantmess**  ur face is goals pls  
 **tyrkcyjt**  u r my senpai, my only senpai  
1 HOUR AGO

 _Comments_  
 **miniyoongi**  but you're so cute, jimin. such a perfect baby.  
 **pastelpistol**  ^^^^^^ uM??????!?!?!?!??!1!???!?!?!?!?!11!?1?!1!?1!?!1!!!  
 **mrjuminhanfan**  BITCH WHAT THE FUCK  
 **hoggyhogwarts**  oMG  
 **princess.seokjinnie**  @/miniyoongi IS THERE SOMETHING I MISSED TF  
 **parkjimini**  @/miniyoongi :( i'm not a baby. [hearteu hearteu] @/princess.seokjinnie [plethora of kissing and hearts emojis]  
 **princess.seokjinnie**  @/parkjimini i tell yoongi to talk to you and then u act this way?? somebody needs to WATCH THEIR ATTITUDE  
 **miniyoongi**  @/princess.seokjinnie yah hyung, don't talk to my baby like that.  
 **parkjimini**  @/miniyoongi 'my baby' ????????????????????  
 **pastelpistol**  "MY BABY" LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS TO TELL SOMETHING TO THEIR FANS  
 **choiluciel7**  I JUST WOKE UP AND IM FREAKING OUT  
 **ireumeunjungkook**  but i'm your baby :----( @/miniyoongi  
 **miniyoongi**  @/ireumeunjungkook never have been, never will be.  
 **yourhopeyourangel**  wOAH beeb u gotta tea time this  
 **kimbaptaehyung**  it's lucky to be noticed by AgUsT d BUT IT'S ANOTHER THING TO BE CALLED BABY BY MIN YOONGI JIMINIE HOW


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // shameless self - promotion : to all those exo - ℓs reading this work, please read my [ chanbaek fluff!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12590884) it's cute i swear

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 967,641 likes  
**miniyoongi**  posted with permission. isn't he lovely? isn't he wonderful?  
_View 467,536 comments_  
**heyyyitshannahbanana**  i'm y'alling  
**yameteyameteittai**  I LOVE  
**parkjimini**  the guy on the right [heart eyes emoji x2]  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice that tagged user thing on the bottom left corner. i put that shit there, man. lov me n my fake tagged user sticker


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the photos. these selcas were the only ones i could find in which chimin was wearing the same thing. forgive. and notice those tagged users thing on the bottom left corner. i put that shit there, man. lov me n my fake tagged user stickers
> 
> and : shameless self - promotion : to all those exo - ℓs reading this work, please read my [ chanbaek fluff!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12590884) it's cute i swear

**parkjimini**

❤️ 966,724 likes  
**parkjimini**  i met yoongi's friends!!!! they're all so nice. [hearteu hearteu]  
_View 564,259 comments_  
**princess.seokjiinie**  you're nice, too! hang again soon. [kiss with hearts emojis]  
**ireumeunjungkook**  we should play overwatch again, hyung!! i'll let you beat me next time ;)  
**prince.namjoonie**  hey, jimin! i know we didn't get to talk much earlier but i hope you and i will be closer. nice meeting you. [polite smile emojis]  
1 HOUR AGO

 _Comments_  
**princess.seokjiinie**  you're nice, too! hang again soon. [kiss with hearts emojis]  
**ireumeunjungkook**  we should play overwatch again, hyung!! i'll let you beat me next time ;)  
**prince.namjoonie**  hey, jimin! i know we didn't get to talk much earlier but i hope you and i will be closer. nice meeting you. [polite smile emojis]  
**miniyoongi**  @/ireumeunjungkook is that your way of flirting? and with MY baby, too? get ready for a fucking ass whooping. ;) @/princess.seokjinnie get your heart emojis away from jimin and throw them at namjoon, thanks.  
**parkjimini**  @/princess.seokjinnie yes please! [kiss with hearts emojis] ;; @/ireumeunjungkook just because i lost to you five times in a row that doesn't mean i suck :( ;; @/prince.namjoonie hey, namjoon hyung! ofcourse, let's talk again, okay? :))  
**parkjimini**  @/miniyoongi YOUR baby? really now, yoongi? [the laughing and crying emojis]  
**aconstantmess**  FRIENDSHIP GOALS  
**pastelpistol**  YOU GUYS DONT EVEN HAVE TO HIDE IT WE KNOW YOU AND YOONGI ARE BOYFRIENDS   
**hoggyhogwarts**  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,aaaaaaaa.a  
**mrjuminhanfan**  i love this interaction, i love it when they talk to each other publicly,  
**browncobalt**  just admit it, park jimin and min yoongi are together foreveR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've published an [ Angsty yoon jeonghan and kim mingyu work ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12535552) a while back?? and it's not getting as much reads as i thought it would :^( if there are any carats out there, pppplease go read [ it!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12535552)
> 
> aaaaand read my [ jikook series ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/850770) i promise it's kind of cute  
>    
> i'll be publishing a fluffy yoonmin shot soon, too ;^) watch out


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! to those who've been with me since the beginning, you would know that i was gone for a while. i've deleted the previous chapter fifty - five. to those who have been waiting patiently, thankyou! here's the chapter :^)

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 982,046 likes  
 **miniyoongi**  let me just show you all my boyfriend, my baby. yes, we've been together for a month now, you guys really catch on quick. now, if any of you hate on him, then honestly fuck you. keep your opinions to yourself. if you're hating on someone you don't even know, that's so pathetic. to those who stopped supporting me because i'm gay, congratulations. you're all such great fans. you all say you love me but then you just suddenly turn on me just because i'm gay. right, i feel the support. but anyway, this is a post that's supposed to be sort of a thankyou, so i'll veer back to that.  
thankyou all for the support, you're all amazing. please support me, even if i'm gay, holy shit, and i'll do my absolute best to give you all songs that you love, songs that are filled with the element of 'min yoongi'. i hope you guys continue to support me as min yoongi and as agust d, and i hope you guys will love my boyfriend as much as i do. he's too sweet to be hated.  
 _View 758,153 comments_  
 **parkjimini**  that's my boyfriend, y'all. he's so much braver than i am honestly, he has the courage to actually say what he feels. i love.  
 **pastelpistol**  i love u guys and all but i'm kinda bitter so if you get mushy mushy lovey dovey please excuse me  
 **choiluciel7**  BING BONG AGUST D OUR PERSON HAS SPOKEN THE TRUTH  
1 HOUR AGO


	56. Chapter 56

**parkjimini**

❤️ 707,028 likes  
 **parkjimini**  moral of the story, kids, is that you should be nice and supportive and sweet to the famous people you idolise because maybe, they just might talk to you. mine talked to me enough to become my boyfriend. after two months of being together, i still can't believe that i'm in love with The Min Yoongi and that The Min Yoongi loves me back. he is so. precious. keep him safe. i love agust d. i just love him so mu  
 _View 626,910 comments_  
 **pastelpistol**  or in simpler terms : love your idol because they might love u back for real.  
 **msoxmalal**  i love it when ppl love each other so much  
 **winchesters.not.losechesters**  wait lemme just go comment on taeyang's photos real Quick  
1 HOUR AGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys actually hmu if i gave an account for hitting me up?


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've. decided that i'll be updating just one chapter every other day or so, because i just. really don't want the work to end. so yeah. sorry i don't make the rules.
> 
> // on the other hand, a lot of you said you'd totally hit me up (it!! made me so happy!!!!!!!), so here's my [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/lijelmaa) it's my personal though, but whatever lmao. hmu!!!
> 
> // on the other hand pt 2 : @ user Skylarixxie, bet u didn't predict tHIS HA

**miniyoongi**

**miniyoongi**  
hey, jimin.

 **parkjimini**  
hey, yoongi. what's up?

 **miniyoongi**  
remember that song i made you listen to? yesterday?

 **parkjimini**  
oh my gosh. did you just make me listen to your new song??  
yoongi you can't do that!11!1!!!1!!

 **miniyoongi**  
i do what i want. [cool boi emojis]  
and yeah, it's a new song.

 **parkjimini**  
no wonder why i couldn't recognise it!  
i was seriously doubting my self - proclaimed title of 'fan from the start' because i couldn't remember what song that was.

 **miniyoongi**  
lmao  
but you liked it, right?

 **parkjimini**  
yoongi, do you even have to ask that? ofcourse i loved it.

 **miniyoongi**  
really?

 **parkjimini**  
i was your fan before i was your boyfriend. so, as a fan, i'm saying yes.

 **miniyoongi**  
that's great.  
the song i made you listen to, tony montana, i'm having another rapper in it for my official audio.  
but as a side thing, how do you feel about rapping?

 **parkjimini**  
wait what??

 **miniyoongi**  
i want you to rap with me for my second official audio, jiminie.

 **parkjimini**  
oH mY gOsH  
i'd love to!!

 **miniyoongi**  
yaaaay  
so i have some ideas, but you're really the one who's supposed to write your own part. your rap needs to be full of you.

 **parkjimini**  
okay!  
oh my gosh, do you really want me to do this?

 **miniyoongi**  
ofcourse, baby. i'd love it if you would.

 **parkjimini**  
can you come over? i want to hug you.

 **miniyoongi**  
i'll be right there. [kiss kiss]


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hi hello how would y'all feel if this gets a sequel?? like, instagram except there are normal chapters n dialogues n stuff. instagram except it's the fic i tried to prevent from becoming (like, a work with instagram posts and dialogues at the same time)
> 
> someone told me to do it on the previous chapter fifty - five and i went yeah why not?? but i forgot who suggested it?? :^( i think it was @/misteami?? I'M SORRY I HAVE REALLY BAD MEMORY
> 
> but yeah tell me how y'all feel about reading another version of this fic in story form pls
> 
> // hit me up on my personal [ twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/lijelmaa)

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 963,796 likes  
**miniyoongi**  my love. my baby. my everything. hey there, gorgeous. @/parkjimini  
_View 865,918 comments_  
**parkjimini**  i'm blushing. i cannot handle this. i love you.  
**yjfaerku**  SWEET  
**winchesters.not.losechesters**  WE NEED MORE THINGS LIKE THESE IN OUR LIVES  
1 HOUR AGO

 _Comments_  
**parkjimini**  you could've just chosen a better photo of me, i'm all sweaty and gross here. [laughing / crying emojis]  
**pastelpistol**  @/parkjimini nah he blessed us with this photo  
**bluebabyboy**  i look like a Wart when im sweaty how the f  
**miniyoongi**  @/parkjimini all your photos are best though?  
**parkjimini**  i'm giggling i love  
**hoggyhogwarts**  awawaw i love boyfriends who love each other so muuuch [heeeeeeeeeearteu]  
**princess.seokjinnie**  hey @/prince.namjoonie go post a sweaty selca of me, too, we've gotta show these two who's the real sweet couple.  
**prince.namjoonie**  @/princess.seokjinnie it's ridiculous, but i'll do it for you.  
**miniyoongi**  @/princess.seokjinnie @/prince.namjoonie don't even try, i have enough selcas of jimin to feed the world.  
**parkjimini**  @/princess.seokjinnie i'll be the first to like your selca [hearteu hearteu] ;; @/miniyoongi not True !!!!!!  
**kimbaptaehyung**  @/yourhopeyourangel hurry and post my sweaty selcas we shouldn't lose this competition  
**yourhopeyourangel**  @/parkjimini we won't lose to u [P faces] @/kimbaptaehyung let's goooo  
**turonislyf**  I LOVE THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey highkey totally forgot that i had a fluffy jikook series until i saw it on my works page. so, here is the [ third installment ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12700056) of the [ me + you = 2 series!! ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/850770) yays!! please read it!!


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo my buddies. i have the normal chapter work's rough sketch. so when this is finished, please wait for a long, long time for the second part. it will be a mix of normal chapters and chapters that are simply posts, like these.
> 
>  _edit, 11/17/017 :_ i posted a new work!! it's a fluffy yoonmin pick - up line thing. please read [ it! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12700146) loves.

**parkjimini**

❤️ 927,268 likes  
**parkjimini**  my love. my baby. my everything. @/miniyoongi  
_View 865,412 comments_  
**miniyoongi**  that's a pretty embarrassing photo of me to be released to the public. good thing i love you.  
**pastelpistol**  dOES THIS MEAN the selca reached jimin's eyes first???? aW  
**kimbaptaehyung**  your baby?? rly now lmaO

 _Comments_  
**miniyoongi**  what are you talking about? you're the baby, not me.  
**parkjimini**  well then what are you?  
**pastelpistol**  @/parkjimini @/miniyoongi the daddy ofc [rolling eyes emoji, tongue and water splashes emojis. y'all know.]  
**princess.seokjinnie**  ^  
**prince.namjoonie**  ^^  
**ireumeunjungkook**  ^^^  
**kimbaptaehyung**  ^^^^  
**yourhopeyourangel** ^^^^^  
**pastelpistol**  all your friends noticed me but the two of you haven't?? im. sad. @/miniyoongi @/parkjimini love me  
**parkjiminie**  @/pastelpistol he is NOT the daddy. never.  
**miniyoongi**  @/pastelpistol k but that isn't what jimin will be saying later tonight.  
**pastelpistol**  oh my GODS YOU TWO FINALLY. NOTICED ME AFTER LIKE A LIFETIME OF LOYAL COMMENTING ONMY PART  
**pastelpistol**  also, who knew min yoongi had a daddy kink i certainly didn't  
**parkjimini**  @/miniyoongi, oh my gosh, you have to stop iT ;; @/pastelpistol hE dOeS nOt HaVe A dAdDy KiNk  
**miniyoongi**  ^ a lie  
**aconstantmess**  BITCH WHt the fUCK  
**pastelpistol**  leT ME JUST GO AND RETHINK MY ENTIRE LIFE BYE  
**thefinal.cypher**  ya nasties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/lijelmaa) y'all
> 
> // _edit, 11/17/017 :_ i posted a new work!! it's a fluffy yoonmin pick - up line thing. please read [ it! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12700146) loves.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah i may have forgotten to tell y'all that this is the last chapter. welcome to the end. thankyou for reading this far.
> 
> //
> 
> If a secant and a tangent intersect at the point of tangency, then the measure of each angle formed is one half the measure of its intercepted arc. please explain, why is it likes this? like, please explain how it came to be that way?? please explain the whole theorem?? we need to explain this shit for school and i need help

**miniyoongi**

❤️ 992,807 likes  
**miniyoongi**  tony montana's two new versions are out now! the first official audio is a collab with a fellow rapper, @/daddyankie, while the second audio features the amazing voice of my boyfriend, @/parkjimini. please send both versions of the song a lot of love, thanks for all the support. you guys are awesome.  
_View 937,286 comments_  
**parkjimini**  PLEASE SUPPORT THIS I WILL PUT THE LINK OF THE FIRST AUDIO TO MY BIO HISFCHNICDSUDNSCDALUNNOUACDNUIARU AGUST D HAS COME SO FAR FROM WHERE HE STARTED I JUST LOVE IT  
**pastelpistol**  STREAM THAT GOOD SHIT YALL  
**hoggyhogwarts**  omgomg a new soooooong!1?!?1!?1!1!1?11!1?1??1!1?1!1?1!1!!!?  
10 MINUTES AGO

 _Comments_  
**prince.namjoonie**  hey, good job on the song yoongi! it sounds great as always.  
**princess.seokjinnie**  i've set it as my alarm and call and message ringtone automatically like i was really supposed to do it. i support you too much i swear  
**parkjimini**  please !!!! support !!!!!!!! my !!!!! boyfriend !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! more !!1!1!1!1!1!1!!!!!!1!11!! please give him all the love he can get omggggg  
**aconstantmess**  AND I FEEL LIKE HEH TONY MONTANA  
**mrjuminhanfan**  DUUUUUDE JIMINS VOICE IS SO GOOD I THINK I FELL IN LOVE  
**parkjimini**  give min yoongi all the love he deserves please!!!!!  
**turonislyf**  THIS IS MY FUCKIN JAM IM PLAYING THIS INTO THE SCHOOL SPEAKERS  
**gojjira**  ddddddamn  
**kpossible**  i loved it the moment the timer read 0:01 honeStlY  
**parkjimini**  @/yourhopeyourangel @/kimbaptaehyung LLISTEN to my BoyfRiend's SoNg  
**yourhopeyourangel**  @/parkjimini DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE DIDNT LISTEN TO IT WHEN YOU SENT THE YOUTUBE LINK TO US TWENTY ONE TIMES AT THREE IN THE MORNING  
**kimbaptaehyung**  ^^ i was so pumped up because of the song that i nearly stole from a convenience store  
**miniyoongi**  @/parkjimini should we call the police for this? i'm highly concerned.  
**parkjimini**  @/miniyoongi we don't need to, hoseok my beeb is there to keep him locked up!  
**yourhopeyourangel**  @/parkjimini @/miniyoongi he was literally dabbing in sync to the beats the second time we played it sAVE ME  
**pastelpistol**  okay but i relate???????  
**pastelpistol**  this song is so lit you guys!!!! jimin's voice sounds so good [plethora of heart eyes emojis］  
**parkjimini**  @/pastelpistol aaa i'm blushing!! thankyou!!  
**miniyoongi**  @/pastelpistol he'll be appearing in more songs soon. ;)  
**pastelpistol**  did i just get notiCED again ohmygoubksdcbulfvsljbfsvkbsdv hwaiting @/parkjimini !!!!!!! i want to hear you sing next time!!!!1!1!1!1!!!!!1!1 @/miniyoongi i'm looking forward to that lhsfgkufsubksfkbjrgsuokbsdj  
**browncobalt**  I NEED MORE  
**choiluciel7**  my ears have been blesdt. thankyou.  
**parkjimini**  again, please support my boyfriend, min yoongi, agust d, on his song tony montana and his next songs to come!!1!1 #TonyMontanaMYG let's get it trending!!?1!1!1!!  
**miniyoongi**  ^ you heard him, guys. #TonyMontanaMYG thankyou for all the support. i know i always say that, but really, thankyou. you guys are amazing. expect more songs with new voices. [grinning emojis］

_end of post_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! no, i do not know how to end a social media work. yes, the ending is empty but i wanted the focus to be on yoongi and the fact that he's a famous rapper and composer. also, pleASE SUPPORT MY BIAS MIN YOONGI I LOVE HIM SO MUCH he deserves all the love.
> 
> chapter 61 is just an extra little something, but this is really the end :^(
> 
> //
> 
> If a secant and a tangent intersect at the point of tangency, then the measure of each angle formed is one half the measure of its intercepted arc. please explain, why is it likes this? like, please explain how it came to be that way?? please explain the whole theorem?? we need to explain this shit for school and i need help


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is it! the very last chapter, a little extra something to end the story.

a peek into yoongi and jimin's chat log.

**miniyoongi**

**parkjimini**  
kiss me?

 **miniyoongi**  
ofcourse, baby. i'm coming over right now, is something wrong?

 **parkjimini**  
no, i just really miss you.  
can you hug me, too?

 **miniyoongi**  
i'll do whatever you want me to do. i miss you too, baby.  
want to grab some food after we cuddle?

 **parkjimini**  
i just want to eat a simple meal. are you up for carbonara?

 **miniyoongi**  
ofcourse, whatever you want.

 **parkjimini**  
thankyou, daddy.

 **miniyoongi**  
jimin did you fucking just  
i choked on my water

 **parkjimini**  
well i figured since i'm your baby, then you can be my daddy.  
that's what the fans said, too.

 **miniyoongi**  
okay then, babyboy.

 **parkjimini**  
okay, daddy.

 **miniyoongi**  
i'm heading over there right now, keep your door unlocked okay?

 **parkjimini**  
yes, daddy. [hearteu hearteu]  
yoongi?

 **miniyoongi**  
hmm?

 **parkjimini**  
i love you.

 **miniyoongi**  
i love you too, jimin. i'll see you soon, okay?

 **parkjimini**  
okay. love you, daddy.

 **miniyoongi**  
love you too, babyboy. i'm bringing over the bear.

 **parkjimini**  
yay!! see you!!

 **miniyoongi**  
yup. i love you! [kiss kiss]

 **parkjimini**  
[blue hearts, hearteu hearteu]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that, my dear readers who stuck 'til the end, is the final end. okay, okay. here's the long ass message that i've been wanting to write for y'all.
> 
> I'm really thankful that every one of you clicked on this work. I honestly thought this wouldn't get even two hundred views; hell, my other works have less than two hundred views. I thought instagram would be a part of them. But I was really surprised that people actually read this? Like, why would y'all be interested in a work that has chapters with atleast one picture and no proper storyline? Why would you be interested in a work that has no proper dialogue, no proper description? But y'all continued to read, and comment, and give kudos. I appreciate that. Yes, I told you all to read this, but I never said to commment, I never said to give kudos. Yet you guys still did it??? I'm only thanking y'all now for that because I didn't really want to feel like I'm so full of myself while I saying thanks even when this work wasn't finished yet. And now, since it's officially finished, I think I can say thankyou for real, without feeling like I'm too proud of myself. Thankyou all, for reading this. Thankyou for commenting even though I never said to. Thankyou to those who replied to my replies on your comments, it was fun talking to you guys! Thankyou for giving kudos, complaining about how ao3 sucks (and it still does :^( i never could fix chapter eighteen.) because it wouldn't allow you to give kudos on every chapter. Thankyou for supporting me, waiting patiently for each update like you do, even until now. Thankyou to those who hit me up on [ Twitter, ](https://twitter.com/lijelmaa) please talk to me! I reply. Whenever I update I never look at how many comments, kudos, and views I have. I just update and go, reply to the comments I haven't replied to yet. I'm still shaking every time I see that I have five hundred comments, six hundred kudos, and nine thousand views. That wouldn't have been possible without you guys. I'm probably being overdramatic about this, seeing as there are more works withmore views for a one shot or a two shot. But I'm but a mere sucky writer, and this means a lot to me already. I really never thought this work would amount to anything, but here I am with nine thousand views, five hundred comments written by people who enjoyed my work, and six hundred kudos to prove that. I never planned a sequel (i'm not sure if i told y'all, but this whole work was already done when i was publishing it. so everything was staged and everything was already proofread by yours truly. all i really had to do was copy the chapter from my wattpad drafts and paste onto here. i just updated in spurts because again, i never thought this would be read) but since some of you guys wanted one, I'm doing it. I'll do it for y'all, and I'll do it also because I don't think I'm ready to let this work go just yet. It'll take a long time, though. I'm going to finish writing it, finish proofreading it, before I post and update. I've said this before, that I have a very rough draft in my mind ready, but I really don't know how to start it yet. I'll be really sad that my inbox will no longer show a lot of comments, but I'll hope you guys will give me a lot again for the sequel! Again, thankyou for supporting me. Thankyou for reading this far. Thankyou for reading instagram and enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll say goodbye to you guys on instagram, and maybe I'll say hi to you all again in real life. Remember my words, y'all. Thankyou for reading! Loves!

**Author's Note:**

> please support my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)


End file.
